Dumping Ground
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: A place where I'll be putting random story ideas that pop into my head that I'm not certain on what I'll do with. I'll leave chapters of story ideas here for you guys to review and tell me if you want to see more of the different stories or not. I've got a more detailed explanation in the first chapter, and all chapters after that will be part or full first chapters of ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**I am fairly certain everyone is wondering what this is. Well to put it simply I get lots of different ideas for stories as time goes on. Some from other people, some that come about inside my own head. Unfortunately I've had to ignore or deny most of them because as it stands the ones I'm doing already are pretty taxing in terms of time and effort, so I have to think long and hard about doing a story. As a result some of the more out there ideas I'd like to try have to be ignored because they're stories that aren't quite meshing with what I'm doing at that time. Well that'll no longer be an issue thanks to this, my Story Idea Dumping Ground. Yeah, not exactly an auspicious name but basically what this will be is just a place to collect ideas for stories that go through my head. Put simply, whenever an idea for a story enters my brain I'll do bits and pieces on it, for example a general summary, a plot overview, or, in some cases, a first chapter. I'll then take what I've written up as an idea for a story and post it here for you guys to look at and tell me what you think. In other words you can look at what I've posted, be it a summary of the idea for the story, the overview of the story's plot, or an initial chapter of the story, and you guys can tell me if you want to see more of that story or if you don't. If enough people want to see an idea for a story, or if I decide I want to do a story badly enough, I'll take down the post for that story in this collection and then make it its own separate story. If not then I'll just leave it here as a possible challenge for other writers to take up.**

**Hmm...I think that about covers it. Oh! One more thing and this is important. If you read a summary, overview, or initial chapter for a story you want to see, leave a review on that part of this "story." For example, if the thing you saw is chapter five of this thing, leave your review for more of it as a review for chapter five so I know this is the one you're talking about. Obviously, if you leave that as a review for chapter six then I'll think you want more of whatever story chapter six is. Hopefully everyone understands that nice and clearly. For now there's nothing here but over time I will fill this up with stuff, so until then.**


	2. Fairy Tail's Demon King

**Chapter I**

**Hello everyone reading this! Yeah, I know, another one. I think I have the same problem as Square Enix. FYI, only people who watch Jimquisition have a possibility of understanding what that means. Ahem, moving on. This is the first chapter of Fairy Tail's Demon King. Yes, it is similar in title to Ryuujin Saga: Fairy Tail's Dragon God, but the two stories are different I assure you. Now this one is marked as a Fairy Tail and Tales of Xillia crossover but it is really, as with most of my stories, a multi-crossover with many other anime. Tales of Xillia just happens to be the main one. This story does have Abraxas as the lead character, who if you do not know is another name for my OC (Original Character) Kazuma Soryu. Anyway, I will not say more than that, so let us get on with the story.**

***CRASH***

**Seriously?**

***SLAM***

**Ouch! Hey! Let go of me! Gah-?! A-Abraxas...?**

**"Who are you? Where am I?"**

**I-I'm the author...Zutto...**

**"Author...? What do you mean?"**

**I'm the author...the one writing this story.**

**"You mean...my fate? _I_ am the one who decides that, not you maggot."**

**Can't...breathe...just...wait, it's not like that!**

***DROP***

**Haaa...there was no need for you crushing my head like that. I'm going to help it be better.**

**"Hmm...prove it."**

**If you let me start the story I can.**

**"Very well."**

**Okay, that guy has some serious issues.**

**"Ahem."**

**Eek!**

* * *

><p>Over a vast ocean, near a massive tree, two figures stood opposite each other, one a human-sized figure with black and gold arms and legs, two large black and purple wings on its back with a tail on the back of its head and a human torso, the other a human-sized figure with red arms and legs, two large red and green wings its back, a tail on the back of its head, and a human torso.<p>

The red figure howled angrily as flames swirled around its body before charging at the black.

The black figure raised a hand into the sky, a massive ball of red energy appearing in its hand before it charged at the other figure, bright light filling the area, obscuring the two.

* * *

><p>In another location, a blue-haired figure man dragged a brown-haired man behind him, before the blue-haired man dumped his cargo on top of a complex circle. The blue-haired man extended his hands towards the other man, chanting a series of words as the brown-haired man writhed in pain before he was covered in light.<p>

* * *

><p>A single figure floated motionlessly in an empty sea of limitless black and red in all directions. His eyes opened slowly as another figure came into his view.<p>

The new figure was a woman of average height with a slim figure along with a larger than average bust, black eyes, and shoulder length dark purple hair and fair skin. The woman looked around curiously before she the man floating in front of her. "Wh-what…what's going on?" she asked in confusion.

The man looked at her plainly. "How interesting. How did you end up here?"

The woman looked around curiously still. "I…do not know…"

"I can tell by your state…you are deceased…are you not…?"

She looked at him surprised and then frowned. "Yes…it seems that I am…"

"Hmm…I have little freedom myself at the moment, but perhaps I can offer you something to give you the life you have lost."

Her eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in thought.

He looked at her with a flat expression. "Although, perhaps before that you should put some clothes on."

"Eh?" She looked at herself and then shrieked.

* * *

><p>A lean, muscular young man with a slightly tanned skin tone, dark brown eyes, spiky pink hair, a stamp just below his left shoulder in red, and who wore a sleeveless, gold-trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare torso, white, knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals, and a scale-patterned scarf around his neck stood inside of a large, waterlogged cave, breathing heavily.<p>

Opposite him was a short, hunched over man wearing an ornate mask with green fur covering his head except his mouth, a red shirt, dark blue pants, a green cape, and brown shoes. The man chuckled as a small, blue-green orb floated up by his head and then charged at the pink-haired teen.

The teen jumped up and swung a fist encase in fire at the orb. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

The orb shattered as he struck it.

The man snickered in amusement. "You just never learn, do you, Natsu Dragneel?"

As the two squared off, behind them a giant, humanoid monster stood encased in a massive block of ice, with a complex, violet circle on the top of the cave, raining a stream of energy down from above to on top of the ice, slowly cracking and melting it.

* * *

><p>In another place in the same structure, two others faced off.<p>

One was a young man with spiky black hair, dark blue eyes, a blue crest on his right pectoral muscle, who wore a pair of dark green pants with a light brown belt, a metal bracelet on his right wrist, a necklace with a crest resembling a sword with a gem in it, and a chain attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants.

The other was a slim young man of average height with blue-silver, spiked hair that jutted upwards on most of head save for bangs on the right side of his forehead, narrow, slanted eyes with black irises wearing a blue, high-collared tunic that reach his knees, with a simple belt at his waist holding it closed, over a simple dark shirt, black baggy pants tucked inside armored greaves.

The two were battered and bruised from fighting each other, the makeshift throne room their battle had been taking place in frozen over and damaged heavily.

"Lyon! Stop this nonsense! You're tainting Ur's legacy with this!" the raven-haired teen shouted.

Lyon, the white-haired teen, sneered and thrust a hand forward, "You're the one who's talking nonsense, Gray! Ice-Make: Eagle!" A complex circle appeared in the air in front of Lyon and many birds made of blue-green ice shot from it towards Gray.

Gray curled his right hand into a fist, slammed it into his left open palm, a complex circle appearing in his hand, before he thrust both hands forward. "Ice-Make: Shield!" A star-shaped shield burst up from the ground and blocked Lyon's attack.

Lyon prepared to launch another attack when the entire area began shaking.

Gray took the chance and rushed forward, punching Lyon in the face, causing his opponent to smash against a wall. He then looked around the area puzzled.

"Give it up, Deliora is free," Lyon warned with a dark chuckle.

Gray snarled and blasted through the frozen doors nearby and ran down and out of the hallway.

* * *

><p>Down in the cave, Natsu gaped as the massive beast in front of him in the ice, Deliora, began to be freed from its imprisonment.<p>

The masked man chuckled in amusement. "It seems that your task has failed, Fairy Tail."

"No way Salty! It's not over yet!" Natsu shouted.

The masked man twitched an eyebrow under his mask. "If you're going to insult me, at least get my name right: Zalty."

"Oh…well, whatever!"

At that moment, Gray walked into the room where Natsu and Zalty were fighting, Zalty hissing before running off.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Natsu!" Gray shouted. "What's going on?!"

Natsu pointed to the giant beast behind him. "It's breakin' free!"

Gray sneered as he heard voices behind him, several people approaching.

The first was a beautiful young woman with long, scarlet red hair that reached her waist and brown eyes who was wearing a simple armor with a breastplate composed of a single piece of metal, decorated with curved lines and a deformed, yellow, cercelee cross, with the cross's right arm extended to the right side of her armor, with the shorter left arm covering an odd, red marking underneath, large and detailed shoulder guards, a waistguard composed of simply of two elaborate plates hanging from a simple belt over a thinner pair of plates circling her waist, plated gauntlets that extended up to her elbows, covered by elbow guards adorned by protruding metal ornaments reminiscent of feathers, a prominent, armored collared circling her neck and leaving the front side open, a short blue skirt, and long, knee-high black, leather boots.

The second was a teenage girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, a small ponytail to one side held with a blue ribbon, brown eyes, a large chest, and a pink stamp on her right hand, who wore a sleeveless white shirt with a blue cross design on it, a folded collar, a short, pleated, blue skirt, with a brown belt that held a black whip on one side and a pouch with a set of keys on the other, and knee-high black boots.

The last was a small, anthropomorphic, blue cat with wings on its back, flying behind the two women.

The first woman shouted, "What is happening here?!"

Gray turned to the redhead. "Erza! It's Deliora, Lyon's spell finished the job!"

The blonde moaned in annoyance. "Come on! But we put that dog guy out of commission, that should've stopped it."

Erza, the redhead, clenched her fists in annoyance. "I know, Lucy, but it seems we were too late in our actions."

The area was shaken as the monster began to move freely, its powerful roar echoing through the cave and the surrounding area.

Lyon limply crawled up to the group, an insane grin on his face. "I will…defeat…Deliora and…surpass…Ur…!"

Gray snarled and kicked Lyon in the face, knocking him out. "Damn, guess there's no choice but to use Iced Shell."

However, as Gray was about to act, a series of swift flashes occurred over Deliora's body.

It stood motionless before crumbling to pieces into the water below it.

Gray's eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what the…what just happened…?" He looked ahead and he, like the others, gaped as a single figure walked towards them through the smoke.

It was a young man with short brown hair, red eyes with vertical, slitted pupils, and several scars on his face, one extending from to the right of his nose to the left side of his face and the other extending from his forehead to his cheek on the right side, wearing black under armor that covered his entire body in light padding, hiding his physique, thigh length metal greaves that left the backs of his knees exposed for movement with two rings of armor going up his thighs attached to the rest of the greaves, waist armor attached to a belt that wrapped around his sides and back, allowing his front to move freely, torso armor that covered his chest and upper back, allowing him flexibility in the midsection, wide shoulder pauldrons with plates the stuck up to the sides to protect his neck and shoulders with plates facing down to protect his upper arms, plated gauntlets that covered his forearms and the backs of his hands, and a red and black coat that covered the armor and had two pieces going down the sides of his legs.

Natsu saw the figure and snarled. "You, you gotta be Deliora's tiny form!"

"Natsu, wait!" Erza demanded.

Natsu charged the young man with a flame-encased fist.

The man saw him and narrowed his eyes. "…Natsu…" he said calmly as his fist was encased in blue flames.

As Natsu approached the man extended his right arm across his torso and then backhanded Natsu, the flames from his fist exploding outwards to add to the force of his blow, sending Natsu through several boulders and into a wall wear he fell unconscious.

The man narrowed his eyes as they returned to blue. "Hmph, not Natsu. He could take a punch."

Erza and the others looked back to the man curiously. Erza narrowed her eyes as a sword appeared in her hand in a flash of light. "Who are you?" she demanded.

The man turned to her disinterestedly and narrowed his eyes. "My name is irrelevant."

Natsu groaned as he sat up and wiped his chin. "Irrelevant? That's a weird name."

Erza and the others slapped their hands against their faces while the unknown man twitched an eyebrow.

"You…are a fool…" he remarked plainly.

As Lyon strained to stand up, several other people entered the cave.

The first was a young woman with long pink hair tied into pigtails, blue eyes, fair skin, and large breasts in addition to wearing a choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink, short, spaghetti-strap dress with light pink trimmings, two long, thin wings on the back, as well as black leggings, and high-heeled sandals.

The second was a lean-built, muscular young man with shoulder-length, straight brown hair, large round eyes with dark irises and pupils, slim, dark brown eyebrows, lightly tanned skin, a dark tattoo on his right upper arm that had the symbols for "sashimi" printed on it, and distinctive animal features, ears and a doglike muzzle on his face, who wore extremely loose-fitting jeans that were lightly tattered, a black belt to hold them up, and a pair of simple, dark-brown shoes.

The third and final was a slim young man with extremely bushy, squared, black eyebrows, black eyes, and bright blue hair spiking upwards with one prominent spike at the top who wore a green coat reaching down to his knees with dark green sections on the outer arms and the side's lower sections, a plain belt with a rectangular buckle over the coat, two vertical hems that helped keep the coat closed, dark blue pants that were baggy and loose fitting and light grey shoes.

The young woman looked at Lyon and then to the strange man that had appeared near Deliora's corpse. She put a hand over her chest before looking at Lyon. "Lyon…who is that…?"

Lyon groaned as he stood up. "Sherry? Hmph, I don't know."

Above the group a piece of the ceiling fell down and fell towards the pink-haired woman.

"Sherry!" Lyon shouted as he turned, only to see the boulder explode before hitting her. He turned back and saw the strange man standing with a hand outstretched.

The pinkette, Sherry, looked at him surprised.

"Hey! Help me up dammit!" a voice shouted behind the man.

He sighed in annoyance and flicked a hand up, a figure flying up behind him and then landing in front of him, the woman that had found herself in the abyss, except she was now clothed in a tan jacket with a dark brown collar, jeans, a red tank top, and plain blue shoes.

Gray and Lyon's eyes widened.

The woman groaned in annoyance as she sat up and glared at the man behind her. "Grr…Abraxas you jerk! That hurt!"

The man, Abraxas, folded his arms disinterestedly. "If you can die that easily then my craftsmanship has degraded over these past centuries."

The woman sighed and then turned around to see Gray and Lyon standing behind her, causing her own eyes to widen. "Gray…Lyon…what's going on here…?"

Lyon clenched his fists. "You tell us, I thought you were supposed to be dead."

Abraxas folded his arms. "This is my work. Her current body is something I created."

Gray looked at him in shock. "You…you gotta be kidding me."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "But something like that is…Life Magic…"

Abraxas raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps. I guarantee you however that the ability I used is far different than what that fool uses."

Erza raised an eyebrow in curiosity and then asked pointedly. "Enough gawking. Tell me, are you a friend, or a foe?"

"I am not your friend. But so long as you leave me be I am not your enemy either." He then turned to the woman next to him. "Ur, since you seem to know those two boys you may stay with them. I wish to sate my curiosity."

Ur nodded curiously as Abraxas walked past everyone.

* * *

><p>Abraxas emerged from the cave and looked around the area he was looked around curiously. "Hmm…even after fifty years this place has yet to change." He looked down and noticed a small village at the base of the mountain.<p>

* * *

><p>Back inside the cave, Lyon and Gray looked at Ur in shock.<p>

"How, how can you be alive now?" Gray asked.

Ur nodded in understanding with a smile as she put a hand on his shoulder. "You've gotten so tall, how long has it been now? I ended up losing track of time quickly."

Gray tightened his fists trembling. "Yeah…it's been…ten years…" Gray's trembling increased as Lucy and the others looked at him concerned. "I'm sorry…" he apologized as tears began running down his face. "…I'm sorry…Ur…"

Ur smiled warmly as she put a hand on his head, having to reach up slightly since he was a little taller than her. "There's nothing to be sorry about, Gray. This was my choice."

"But you were stuck in the Iced Shell like that because-!" Gray tried to argue, Ur stopping him by a hand over his mouth.

"It was my choice, just accept that."

"Well I agree with Gray on this one," Lyon said sharply.

Ur smiled shakily at Lyon. "Just so you know, Lyon, I do have a rough idea of what you've been doing."

Lyon suddenly became white as a ghost.

Rightfully so as well since Ur then immediately knocked him on the head. As Lyon sat on the ground clutching his head, Ur frowned in disappointment. "To think, you would be so obsessed over surpassing me to do something as stupid as this."

Lyon clenched his fists angrily.

"But, at least now you can do things right," Ur said with a smirk.

Lyon stood up and scratched his head curiously.

"Once you're feeling better and not being stupid you can go ahead and challenge me to a fight, Lyon, then we can see if you're really as strong as you think you are."

"The results would be different than usual," Abraxas interrupted as he returned to the cave.

Ur raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why's that?"

"I've turned you into the Great Spirit of Ice, remember? Your ability to utilize ice magic far surpasses any human now. Of course, it is possible this boy could attain that level of power."

Lyon snarled angrily. "I'm no boy, my name is Lyon Bastia."

Abraxas waved a hand in front of his body and Lyon immediately went flying into a wall. "See? You are still a child in comparison to me. And will be until you pass one hundred years old."

Lucy blinked curiously as Abraxas walked over to the pool of water where Deliora's body was. She then gaped. "Hang on! Did you just say over a hundred?!"

Abraxas turned to her annoyed. "That is exactly what I said."

Ur laughed weakly. "It's a long story, just leave him be."

Lucy nodded weakly. '_Okay, I don't know what's up with this guy but I think he's crazy._'

Abraxas sighed and then turned back to the pool of water. After a moment he narrowed his eyes and reached out a hand. The water began to stir before a long, blue-green katana with a golden handle emerged from the water and floated over to his hand.

Natsu tilted his head in confusion at it. "What's up with that sword, it looks weird."

Abraxas glanced at Natsu and then looked back at the sword before a complex golden circle appeared in the air in front of him, which he immediately placed the sword inside of.

Erza raised an eyebrow. "You are able to use Requip Magic it seems."

Abraxas turned to her and nodded. He then turned to Ur and noticed Gray and Lyon nearby. "Who are those two again?"

Ur smiled weakly. "You've already forgotten? I told you before, they're my students, Gray and Lyon."

Abraxas looked at them curiously for a few moments. "I don't remember."

Ur sighed in exasperation.

"Although I suppose your spirit form being naked was a little distracting."

Gray and Lyon looked at Ur curiously, her face turning bright red before she punched Abraxas hard, sending him crashing into a wall. "You didn't have to say that!"

Abraxas sat with his usual emotionless expression for a moment. "…Ow…"

"That was too delayed!" Lucy shouted.

Abraxas stood up and brushed the dust off his shoulder before walking out of the cave again.

Gray sighed and then turned to Ur. "So what are you going to do from here?"

Ur shrugged as she walked towards the cave's entrance. "I guess I'll just follow him."

Abraxas stopped and turned to her. "I've done my part for you. What you do from here is your own decision." He then turned to the others. "Perhaps you could go with them. They seem like a group."

Natsu nodded with a grin. "Yeah, we're all from Fairy Tail!"

Abraxas raised an eyebrow. "Fairy Tail?" He smirked slightly. "So that little brat actually made something of it. Regardless, it seems at least one of those students of yours is in the guild, you could go with him."

Ur nodded in understanding as Abraxas left.

Lucy then raised an eyebrow curiously. "Hold on…we never said Fairy Tail was a guild…"

* * *

><p>The group made their way down the mountain towards a small village on the island they were on.<p>

Ur turned to Gray and asked, "So, what exactly were you guys doing here originally?"

Gray raised an eyebrow. "The people who live on this island have become cursed ever since Lyon and his group of crazies showed up. Our mission was to find a way to cure the villagers of their curse. It turned out that their curse is the result of Lyon's attempts at freeing Deliora."

Lyon raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"It's the only reasonable answer."

"Then how come my team and I are still normal?"

Gray looked at him confused slightly.

Abraxas folded his arms in thought.

"Are you trying to figure it out?" Lucy asked.

Abraxas turned to her. "Figure what out?"

"How these people got cursed?"

Abraxas turned away in a huff. "No."

"Then what are you…?"

Abraxas put two fingers against the side of his head. "I'm trying to remember what Ur told me about those two ice-users."

"Isn't that pretty unimportant right now?!"

"It's bugging me."

Ur nodded in understanding as she walked up to where Abraxas and the others were walking as well. "Did Gray tell any of you?"

Lucy shook her head. "Not anything specific, just general stuff."

Ur nodded once more. "Well, I suppose I could tell you on the way to that village we're going to."

Gray groaned in annoyance.

Natsu smirked. "If Gray doesn't want us to hear that's even more reason for you to tell us!" he said excitedly.

"Oy! Can it fire-breath!"

Natsu was about to rebut with an insult of his own but a stern glance from Erza quieted them immediately.

Abraxas raised an eyebrow in thought. "She certainly seems to be in control here."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Erza's pretty scary so that's kinda what happens."

Abraxas nodded in understanding and then turned to Ur.

Ur blinked curiously and raised both eyebrows. "Oh, right. Well, let's see…I suppose the best place to start is the beginning. We found Gray in the remains of the city Isvan, a city that had been demolished by Deliora."

* * *

><p><em>A young Gray Fullbuster looked up from his activities to see Ur and a young Lyon Vastia approaching. Gray ignored them and returned to what he was doing.<em>

_Ur looked around at the rubble of the town. "How horrible." She then saw Gray nearby, digging graves for the deceased. She and Lyon walked up to Gray and Ur asked, "So, kid, need some help?"_

_Gray looked up at Ur and just continued digging._

_Ur sighed and pointed to a shovel, "Hey, Lyon, start digging."_

_Lyon blinked and asked, "What?! Why me?!"_

_Ur narrowed her eyes and Lyon sighed._

* * *

><p><em> After burying the village's deceased members, numbering all but Gray, Gray looked over two specific graves which were obviously those of his parents. Tightening his fists he swore, "I will never forgive Deliora for this. I'll get revenge."<em>

_Ur folded her arms and asked, "Oh? And just how do you plan on doing that."_

_Gray twitched an eyebrow. "Well…I…haven't…really thought about that part…yet…"_

_Smirking, Ur offered, "Learning how to use some magic first might not be a bad idea."_

_Gray looked up at Ur and asked, "Are you offering to teach me?"_

_Ur responded, "I'm offering you the chance to learn."_

_Gray thought for a moment and then nodded._

_Ur nodded in return and the group, now made of three members, headed out._

* * *

><p><em> Once they reached a high point in the snowy mountains, Ur explained to Gray, "I hope you're ready, my training's harsh."<em>

_Gray nodded assuredly. "Don't worry, I'm ready." He then widened his eyes as his face turned red. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?!"_

_Ur, who had stripped from her red shirt, beige coat, and black pants down a simple green bra and matching panties, looked at Gray with a smirk. "Training has begun now."_

_Gray looked from Ur to Lyon in disbelief, the white-haired child himself being in his boxers. "You people are crazy!"_

_Ur explained, "If you want to control the cold, you must first become one with it."_

_Gray gulped and reluctantly stripped to his own boxers as their training began._

_Nodding in satisfaction, Ur continued, "Good. Now for the basics, first is familiarizing yourself with the cold, then we move on to the magical practice that comes later."_

* * *

><p><em> As their training proceeded for a long period of time, Ur made mention of several basic rules of her magic, Ice-Make, the most important of which was, "Creation magic is the magic that allows the most freedom. So everyone, in order to be their strongest, must find their own form."<em>

* * *

><p><em> After training for some time, Ur decided to bring Gray and Lyon to the market with her to buy food.<em>

_As she bought a selection of goods, the shopkeeper mentioned to her, "Another student, hm?"_

_Ur nodded in agreement. "Yes, I need to pass my Ice-Make Magic on to the next generation."_

_The man nodded in thoughtful agreement but added, "Just don't forget about your own happiness from time to time."_

_As Ur continued shopping, Lyon asked, "Gray, your dream is to defeat Deliora, right?"_

_Gray looked at him puzzled and nodded. "Of course. What about you?"_

_Lyon looked at Ur intently and said, "My dream is to beat Ur."_

_Gray raised an eyebrow. "Really? Whether I can beat her or not doesn't really seem to matter if you ask me."_

_Lyon huffed in derision and then added, "Do you know why Ur took you under her wing with me? She saw that you were wrapped in darkness. At least…that's what she told me."_

_Gray tightened his fist and responded, "She doesn't need to worry about me. I'll drive away the darkness myself by defeating Deliora. Once I've got enough power I'll leave the Ice-Queen." Gray suddenly fell over as Ur punched him on the head._

_"I'd watch it with those metaphors kid, next time it might not just be a punch," Ur warned with a smile._

_Gray nodded as he held his throbbing head._

* * *

><p><em> As the trio walked towards the outskirts of the city, Gray asked Ur, "When will I learn some powerful magic?"<em>

_Ur explained, "You already have. Once you find your own form of Creation Magic it can be as strong as you want."_

_"Whatever you say," Gray dismissed as he unconsciously stripped._

_"Hey! What do you think you're doing in public!?" Ur scolded._

_"Look what you made me do!" Gray blamed._

* * *

><p><em> On the way back to their shared cottage, Gray overheard a group of travelers talking about Deliora.<em>

_"Did you hear about that demon?" the first asked._

_"Yeah, it's tearing through the countryside," answered the second._

_"I know. And what's more, I heard it's nearby."_

_That caused Gray's senses to tingle. '_If it's nearby then…I can fight it and kill it…_' he thought._

* * *

><p><em> That night, Gray was preparing a pack of items.<em>

_Lyon walked over to him and asked curiously, "What's all that stuff?"_

_Putting the pack on his back, Gray explained, "I'm going. To fight Deliora."_

_Ur widened her eyes and shouted, "That's insane! You'll only get killed out there!"_

_Gray turned to them with a determined expression. "You won't stop me."_

* * *

><p>Abraxas folded his arms in thought as the group walked. "I suppose he ended up going, did he not?"<p>

Ur nodded in agreement. "Yes, I couldn't stop him."

Gray frowned sadly as Ur continued.

* * *

><p><em>In a nearby town, Deliora roared as it slid back from an attack.<em>

_Gray and Lyon were already unconscious from the course of the battle._

_Gray managed to wake up some and looked to see Ur in front of him. He grit his teeth with anger._

_Ur turned towards him with a warm smile. "Good, you're awake."_

_Gray looked down and his eyes widened in shock, from the knee down Ur's right leg was gone, replaced by a false replacement of ice._

_Ur smiled and said, "Don't worry. I just lost it in the fight. This will do for now. Gray, I need you to take Lyon and run. Fighting Deliora while protecting the both of you simultaneously is difficult."_

_Gray then asked perplexed, "Why? Why did you come back for me?"_

_Ur thought for a moment then said, "Well…I was supposed to be searching for happiness but really…I'm not all that unhappy. And besides, seeing my pupils grow is all the happiness I need." She then added, "Gray, if Deliora is the one causing all of your darkness, then that's even more of a reason for me to fight it."_

_"No, Ur, don't!" Gray shouted frantically._

_"I will take my happiness back by doing this, okay?"_

_Lyon woke up at that moment and saw Ur standing nearby, realizing what she was about to do, and shouted, "You can't! What about my dream?!"_

_Ur nodded and rebutted, "There are many wizards far stronger than I am to the west. So go there, and fight them."_

_Lyon grit his teeth in anger, demanding, "Don't lose!" Losing his own patience he then rushed forward, putting his hands in the formation for Iced Shell, running ahead as the spell charged, only to get frozen in place by Ur._

_Ur took in a breath and crossed her arms in front of her, preparing to use Iced Shell._

_Tearfully, Gray shouted, "No, Ur, don't do this!"_

_Ur turned to look at Gray with a smile as she said, "Gray, I'll seal your darkness."_

_Gray's eyes widened as the tears fell from his eyes stronger._

_Ur then added as her body turned to ice, "Gray, after I've finished, tell Lyon that I am dead. I want you both to walk into your own future, but for Lyon, this will be impossible for as long as I am alive." Ur's body then dissipated, turning into the ice that formed a massive prison around Deliora._

_Lyon's own ice prison broke and he fell to the ground, seeing the frozen Deliora ahead of him._

_Gray explained, "It's Ur. She…she died to seal Deliora."_

_Lyon's eyes widened insanely as he got up and slammed his fist into Gray's face. "You…it's your fault she's dead!"_

* * *

><p>Abraxas nodded in understanding as they made their way down the hill towards the village. "I remember you telling me now. Honestly, Deliora was always the impulsive one."<p>

"What's _that_ supposed to mean…?" Lucy asked weakly.

"Hm? Nothing, ignore it."

"Well, now that we know that uninteresting stuff, we can celebrate now!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Not quite," Erza interrupted. "The request was to cure the villagers, not to destroy Deliora, remember? As such, it is not finished."

Abraxas raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is afflicting these villagers?"

"They've been cursed. During the night they turn into monsters," Lucy explained.

"More specifically, it was Lyon's stupid Moon-Drip that caused it," Gray expanded.

"Moon-Drip?" Abraxas asked. "I see. This will be simple then."

"Huh? You know how to take care of it?" Natsu asked impressed.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>As the group approached the village Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Hey, it's back."<p>

Ur looked at him curiously. "Was it not here earlier?"

"No, some of Lyon's goons destroyed it," Gray explained.

Ur turned to Lyon flatly.

Lyon gulped in fear.

Natsu then remarked, "Hmm…maybe it was that Zalty guy who did it."

Abraxas noticed what Natsu said but gave it no heed.

Erza noticed that the villagers were starting to come out of their houses and were approaching the entrance. "Natsu, Gray, gather the villagers here."

The two nodded and went about doing that.

Eventually the villagers all gathered, include the village chief, a short, old man with purple skin that had many dark violet spots, long silver sideburns running from the length of his face down to his hips, small dark eyes, and blue claws for hands and feet wearing a necklace made of what appeared to be large animal teeth centered with a skull, a dark blue cape that draped down from his shoulders to the back of his knees, a white, tribal kilt with two green lines at the bottom and a red dot circled by a red circle, a series of golden rings on his wrists and legs, his right forearm resembling a large blue claw, walked up to the group, his long wooden staff with a crescent moon-shaped head helping him stand. As the purple-skinned man approached his eyes widened as he saw Abraxas. The chief immediately got on his knees in front of Abraxas, soon the other villagers did the same.

Erza and the others looked at the display confused.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked.

The village chief looked at Natsu angrily and whacked him on the head. "Do not speak to him so familiarly."

Abraxas raised a hand to the old man. "It's alright, Moka."

The team looked at him surprised.

"Hold on, I thought you've been sealed up, how could you know this guy?" Lucy asked.

"I was sealed inside this place fifty years ago. Naturally, you have not changed in that time, Moka."

The chief, Moka, looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean? It has been fifty years my lord. I was a mere child then."

Abraxas narrowed his eyes. "I see. So this is the effect the spell has had on you."

"Yes, it has horribly deformed myself and the villagers."

Abraxas shook his head in response. "That is not what I mean. It has altered your memories. You people are not humans that have been turned into monsters. You are demons whose memories have been altered into believing that. After all, I would know my own kind."

Lucy paled and backed away slightly. "H-h-hold on…y-you're a…a demon?!"

Abraxas looked at her curiously. "You could not tell?"

"No! You look like a regular person!"

"I see. Regardless, I am a demon, and so are all of you."

Moka clenched his fist around his cane and argued adamantly, "No! That is not possible! We are all humans! And you are the god that protects this island!"

Abraxas winced angrily. "Tch, that is madness conjured by the insanity created by this spell. I am no god, I am merely a demon. As are you." He then turned to Erza's group. "Do any of you have a powerful weapon?"

Erza nodded. "Yes. I had actually figured out the truth behind these circumstances myself. I have just the tool to put an end to this."

"You mean to destroy the moon?!" Moka asked excitedly.

Abraxas sighed as Moka lie twitching with a welt on his head. "Ignoring him, could you prepare this weapon?"

Erza nodded as her body encased in light. When the light died down, Erza was wearing armor with a barbaric appearance that was mostly gold in color with blue stripes over many of the pieces, matching animal-like ears on her head, massive shoulder pauldrons, an oversized right arm with a round, red gem on the wrist, and fur throughout the armor itself along with a large, extravagant, golden lance with red and blue adornments.

Abraxas nodded. "That should do. Throw it and I will handle the rest."

Erza twitched an eyebrow. "How about I throw it and you back me up?"

"That's the same thing!" Lucy argued.

Erza reared back her arm with the lance in hand and then threw it.

Abraxas slammed his fists together, blue flames erupting from them as a complex circle appeared in the air. He then placed his hands in front of his mouth, one in front of the other, as the same circle appeared in front of his hands. He then shouted, "Fire Devil Howl!" as a powerful stream of blue flames shot from the circle and engulfed the lance, sending it flying at high speeds, before it suddenly exploded.

Lucy and the others gaped. "Wh-whoa…wait a sec…that looked like…Fire Dragon Roar but it…"

"Whoa! What was that demon guy?!" Natsu demanded, interrupting Lucy, to her annoyance.

Abraxas turned to him. "An ability I have. Fire Devil Slayer Magic." He then turned back to the spot where the lance hit.

Lucy then thought in shock, '_You're not going to say anything else?!_'

As the smoke in the sky cleared, the moon was still present in the sky, but had turned from its previous violet color to a more regular, off-white.

Moka's eyes widened as he turned to Erza and Abraxas. "You were supposed to destroy the moon, you failed!"

Abraxas frowned at the old man. "Just wait a moment."

After a few seconds everyone on the island looked around curiously.

Moka sighed in shame. "How embarrassing."

"So, do you finally remember old man?" Abraxas asked.

Moka nodded in response. "Yes, I feel ashamed that we were twisted in such a way."

Abraxas shook his head. "There is no need to think that. After all, I see no evidence that your memory loss caused you to attack any humans, so for what it was it ended well."

Moka nodded in agreement. "At least there is that."

As Abraxas looked around a demon girl with light blue skin, short, dark blue hair, large prominent teeth, sharp eyes, pointed ears, and a pointed chin with scales on her abdomen wearing an orange bra and green skirt walked up to him. "Need something?"

The girl nodded and asked, "Are you really Abraxas?"

He raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Yes, why are you so concerned?"

Moka walked up to Abraxas and explained, "We revere you as a god to our people. After all, only one other demon reached the heights that your power did."

Abraxas huffed in response. "I am no god, I am merely a demon. Do not presume me to be one either."

Moka raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Come on, let's stop talking about all that complicated stuff and just have fun!" Natsu shouted.

At that moment, a new voice shouted, "I agree!" as a purple-skinned, dark purple-spotted man with black hair, including a mustache which extended from his nose to around his mouth and chin, with dark eyes and wearing a blue cap over his hair, a light green cape over a white t-shirt, dark blue pants held up by a pink rope tied around his waist like a belt, and black boots.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there goes the first chapter. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. If you did, please be sure to leave a review letting me know. If you did not enjoy it, I suppose you can leave a review just do not leave vitriolic drivel. If there is anything you are confused on leave a review asking about it and I will do my best to answer you question, unless of course it is something I purposefully left unexplained, but if it is I will tell you so feel free to ask anything.<br>**

**Anyway...how was it, Abraxas? To your liking?**

**"Hmm...it was acceptable. You may continue. But do not mess this up. Clear?"**

**Ehehehe...there's no need for the flames near my face, you're crystal clear.**

**_"Ahhh, there you are."_**

**Heh? Sh-Sherry...Blendy...?**

**"It's you. That woman. What do you want?"**

**_"I think that's enough for now, you still need to learn about love."_**

**Please do not go overboard.**

**Huh? Erza too?**

**"Where are you two taking me?"**

**Hmm...I can't tell if I should be envious or not. Though considering he just tried to fry me it'd be safer to keep quiet either way.**


End file.
